The Fandom Games
by Petchricor
Summary: Welcome, ladies and gents, to the first ever Fandom Games! May the odds be ever in your favor *some chapters might be M, though I doubt it*
1. Prolouge

Welcome to the first ever Fandom Games. One tribute from twelve shows, man or woman, of any age, must compete in the life-or-death game to see which Fandom has the best show/book/movie. Super powers and genetic mutations/enhancements are not allowed, other bodily attachments, such as animal parts, are allowed except for wings. The tributes are as follows:

Doctor Who - The Doctor (10)  
Sherlock - John  
Halo - Master Chief  
Marvel - Loki  
DC - Nightwing  
Red vs Blue - Agent Washington  
Mass Effect - Garrus  
Portal - Chell  
Harry Potter - Draco  
MLP - Daring Do  
Firefly - River  
Fallout: NV - Boone

May the odds be ever in your favor~

**I chose who I chose because I can write them well, not because of how popular they are. And MLP is there because this is the FANDOM games, not the Geek games.**

**The rules are as follows:**  
**You, the readers, will vote for who you love the most and the character with the least amount of votes dies. So, the fandom with the most love wins~ Start voting now, chapters start July 2nd**

**However, if no votes are sent in and I am forced to choose, then I will choose**

**The chapters that start the actual games will be written in the Point of View of the person going to die, then will have a short bit with the Point of View of the person (or persons) that killed them**

**(Yes, I know this isn't a chapter, but I don't care)**


	2. Blood on the Floor

**********All right peeps, here's the drill: There wont be a death every update, some of it will just be storyline and fun stuff. So, if I have an idea I want to do (or a few), but I'm still waiting for more votes on who should live, there will still be an update. This update someone will die. Yes, I am aware I skipped a few people but calm your butt down, they'll appear at some point. Just not yet.  
Also, for the sake of intensity and story telling, there will be extra characters added, however they will not be characters you know and will mostly be there to bounce dialog off of and more deaths and such. Now, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chell**

Chell pulled on her boots silently, not sure what to say even if she could talk. Her overseer just sat across from her in silence as well as she tied her boots on tight. She leaned back against the seat and looked at him, sharing eye contact for a moment before she looked back at the floor. Chell had heard the others talking about being picked from different people in their universe, but she was just dragged out. No reaping, no volunteering, no nothing. She was the only human, so she had no choice but to come. Wheatley had tried to go in himself, but they hadn't even listened. Her overseer sighed and got up, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Chell jumped at the human contact, still not used to it. She looked up at him, his serious face and calm demeanor.

"This suit is built to keep heat in, and I would assume by the leather lots of trees, forest. The boots are made for long distance, so it's a big arena. Prepare yourself for something like that." Chell nodded, thanking him silently for the firmness and not a hint of sadness or anything about her going in to get killed. She took deep, even breaths as she waited to be told it was time to leave. There was a beeping noise and Chell rose, walking over to the platform and standing on it. "Good luck, may the gods be with you." Chell nodded and looked up as the platform began to rise. She clenched her fists tight and did her best to look unphased as the sun hit her eyes, making it hard to see as she looked from side to side.

**Wash**

Wash paced up and down the room, getting a feel for the tight-fitting boots and letting some of his nervous energy out. His overseer watched him silently, having already told him about how the fabric was built; long distance, cold nights, forests, rivers and who knows what else. That Shane guy built this arena for them, the first victims of what he called _The Fandom Games_. Wash knew all about the viewers, his universe and all that stuff. They had been informed about it the minute the man had gathered him with his friends for a 'reaping' to decided who would represent their universe in a fight. Wash had volunteered for Doc, who had looked like he was about ready to faint. Wash wasn't sure if he could actually do that and was relieved when he found out he could. Caboose had cried, all the others having to restrain him, even Maine ended up helping without even grunting. It was terrible. And now they would have to watch.

"Wash." Wash whirled around to face the man who was standing behind him, looking sad. "The signal went off. You need to go." Wash nodded and walked tensely towards the platform, standing on and turning to face his overseer for the last time. "I'm voting for you. Keelah Sel'ia." Wash nodded and looked at him until he was out of sight. Wash felt his chest tighten. Who would he have to kill? Who would kill him? Wash shivered at the thought and blinked when the light shined on him, making him blind to what was around him.

**Master Chief**

Master Chief stood by the platform with his arms crossed, glaring at it. His overseer was informing him of the qualities the arena might have because of what he was wearing but Chief didn't listen, having already figured it all out himself. He was trained to be observant, it was practically programmed into his mind, he didn't need this stranger who had only known him for a few short days to tell him what he already knew. But Chief didn't stop him, not wanting to have the man angry with him. He had, after all, done his best to help Chief through the last few days after his reaping. Chief had seen the Arbiter try to take his place, but a shared look had made the Elite keep his mouth shut, watching as Chief left the universe for the last time. The signal sounded and Chief stepped forward.

"Good luck, Chief. I sure hope the odds are in your favor today." Chief nodded to the man, forcing a small smile in thanks for what he had at least tried to do. Chief unfolded his arms as the platform rose upwards and to the arena. Chief took a deep breath through is nose as he entered, fresh air filling his lungs as he took a quick look at his surroundings.

**Daring Do**

Daring stood still as the small clamp was applied to keep her wings attached to her sides. The clamp was a slim strap of strong metal that was surprisingly comfortable, allowing Daring her full rang of movement. After testing it out to see how well she did without her wings Daring took a seat on the floor instead of the couch, feeling more comfortable this way. Her overseer stood leaning against the wall. Daring Do hadn't known what to do when she was ushered forward with all the other ponies, even the princesses, and held before some very odd looking beings that called themselves humans. When Daring Do's name was called she had stepped forward willingly, staring down anyone that looked like they might speak up in rebuke of the choice. After that she trained with the others, some of them weren't so bad but there were some that made her skin crawl.

"Daring," came the overseer's voice. Daring looked up. "It's time to go." Daring nodded and headed towards the platform. Without anything other than a thermal jacket the only thing her overseer could tell her was to expect cold nights, but that was better than nothing she supposed. Daring nodded to her overseer, who nodded back. "Good luck, Daring." Daring started and looked upwards as the platform started to rise. She took her stance and readied for what lied above. When the light shown in her eyes and held her hoof up to block out the rays until the spots cleared and she could get a good look.

**Draco**

Draco stood still as his overseer puts a thin jacket over his body, then handed him a pair of boots. Draco sat down and pulled the boots on, forcing himself not to shake. The rules hadn't been explained to him entirely, all he knew was that once he got up into the arena he was fresh meat for the picking and the only rule was to kill or be killed. Draco tied the laces tightly and double knotted them, as he always did. He froze, staring down at the ground. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago he had been brought to this place, lined up with his fellows to be chosen for a fight to the death for his universe. He understood it all now of course, but then he was confused. He closed his eyes. Remembered his name being called and how he walked down towards the man, Shane his name was. Draco opened his eyes and looked up at his overseer, who was sitting across from him. A young woman with blond hair, looking oddly calm.

"That jacket's thermal, so expect cold nights." Draco nodded, listening for any information he could use. "Those boots are made for a comfortable fit, which probably means the arena's large, so a lot of running." Draco nodded again. When no more information came he just sat in silence, neither of them speaking. There was a beeping that signaled he needed to step onto the platform. "Draco." Draco whirled around. "Good luck." Draco nodded slowly and stepped onto the platform, which began to rise. He clenched and unclenched his fists, waiting for what felt like forever until he rose into the bright sunlight. He squinted and blinked away the spots, trying to get a good look at what was around him

When the spots finally cleared he could see a large metal building right in front of him and two other tributes on either side. They were looking around as well, trying to get a good look. Behind Draco was a huge set of woods that wrapped around and stopped to show a large field of what appeared to be wheat, but he couldn't be sure. There was a loud gong and Draco turned to look, swallowed when he saw he only had ten seconds left until everyone was allowed off of their pillars and were free to run. Draco looked forward and set his sights on a backpack close to his current position. He would run and grab it, then be in the woods before anyone could catch him. He positioned himself for a sprint, the two on either side of him doing the same. Silent. Stillness. Heart pumping in Draco's ears. Five seconds. No one moved. No one breathed. Three seconds. Almost time. Draco's palms were sweating.

_BANG!_

Draco bolted forward when the clock struck one and the bang of the gun sounded. His eyes were focused on the bag as he ran, not letting anything else fill his thoughts as he reached for it and yanked it up from the ground, turning around and running towards the forest. He hadn't known he could run this fast. His blood was pumping fast and he lept over a rock as he bolted into the trees. He didn't dare even glance back as he ran and ran as fast as he could into the trees, panting heavily. After a few moments he finally stopped and turned around, feeling a wave of relief hit him when he saw no one following him. He turned around and walked through the thick of the trees, not daring check the pack just yet until he was sure the starting point was far behind him.

**Loki**

When the gun had sounded Loki went straight for the Cornucopia, as his overseer had called it, and didn't stop running until his hand latched onto a spear. He straightened up and whirled around at the sound of a battle-cry, pulling the spear up and stabbing the boy right in the chest. Loki grinned at his first kill and turned around, going to find more. The large man named Apos, over six feet tall with jet black hair and a lust for blood, was being snuck up on by another one of the boys. Loki ran forward and killed the boy, stabbing him through the back. Apos whirled around to see Loki stabbing the boy. Loki looked up and grinned at him.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Apos smirked back without words and ran passed Loki, going to kill a few more that had lingered around. But there weren't many. Loki twirled his spear and threw it at one of the boys that was running, hitting him in the head. Loki cackled and walked over to retrieve it, then headed back to the Cornucopia. Three cannons went off. Loki chuckled and kept walking back, he soon stood in a tiny circle of allies. "Greetings all, I am Loki, God of Mischief. And who might you all be?"

"Apos, son of the Devil," Apos said with a firm nod. Loki gave a small smile of approval. He would be quiet useful with his obvious training and skill.

"Garrus, badass alien soldier." Loki looked the alien up and down, he was tough and built for long term use. Interesting.

"Boone, sniper." Gruff. Silent. Very useful.

"Carly, badass assassin," said the girl with long black hair, she gave a devious grin that made Loki's skin crawl. He was going to like her, he could already tell.

"Luthos, prince of demons!" Apos rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Loki was mildly impressed. Luthos was small but showed promise for distractions and perhaps he was even smart.

"Wonderful! It seems we have our own little pack to pick off the weaklings, then go after the real challengers," Loki told them, pleased when he got nods of agreement. Establishing himself as leader was step number one. "Let's get our supplies from the Cornucopia all sorted, then we can head into the woods and pick them off." More nods of approval and they all headed to set up camp. Loki decided to join them, showing himself as a slacker would make him a target for the others.

**Master Chief**

Chief walked silently through the trees, surprisingly light on his feet for being a full grown spartan. He came to a halt and knelt down in the bushes, listening closely as he heard running footsteps go in front of him. Chief didn't really feel like killing the others but there were a few that would work in everyone's favor if they died. Chief grabbed the sword from his hip, that he got from the Cornucopia, and slowly rose so he could see who it was. But before he could assess the situation she had lept over him and grabbed him around the throat, using his own sword to point at his heart. She had always been just as good as any spartan. Chief put his hands up.

"Easy. I don't want any trouble." She let him go and backed off. Chief straightened and turned to her. "Chell, right?" Chell nodded firmly. "Here." He tossed a knife up in the air and she got it easily, looking it over before sliding it into her belt. She paused in thought, looking around her. She looked back at Chief and held out a hesitant hand. "Allies?" She nodded and Chief carefully took her hand. His nerves being unused to any kind of skin on skin contact he almost yanked back but refrained until the shake was over. "Let's get going then." Chell nodded again and the two set off in a comfortable silence as they watched each others backs. Chief hadn't planned on having an ally, but out of everyone in this arena Chell seemed like the only person he might be able to get along with.

**Chell**

Chell walked behind Chief, stepping sideways to keep an eye on their back as they walked through the forest without hardly making a sound. Chell was used to not making noise, her light frame made it easy, but Chief was huge and he was silent as though he were an animal hunting his prey, it was impressive. Chell suddenly stopped and Chief did the same, they closed in on each other until their shoulders were touching and looked around them. Chell raised her knife and looked around her, keeping her ears peeled for the sound of breaking branches again. Chief elbowed her gently and Chell whirled around to come to his side, knife drawn. They both watched silently as the girl walked passed them, not even noticing their presence. River had been a very strange girl ever since she arrived, probably before too, so this didn't surprise them. They both watched silently as she continued to walk until she was out of sight.

"Come on." Chief continued to walk and they both resumed their previous positions.

**River**

River stumbled through the forest easily, not minding the loud fighting she left behind or the people who had run in the forest with her. She walked along, touching the trees and getting used to wearing the boots around her feet. River just walked and walked and walked, she didn't know where she was going or when she'd run into anyone, but she didn't care either way. At least until she fell and starting rolling down a hill. River froze for a moment after she stopped rolling, she had rammed into quite a few bushes on the way down and she was in pain. She groaned and started to get up, stumbling when someone grabbed her arm and helped pull her to her feet. At first she didn't mind, until she remembered where she was and that everyone was trying to hurt her. She screeched and pushed them away, stumbling back and trying to get a good look at them. A man with blonde hair and kind eyes looked back at her.

"Easy, it's ok, I don't want to hurt you," he said with a soft smile. John. His name was John. "Are you ok?" River nodded weakly and looked down at her arms, frowning at the cuts the bushes had given her. "Don't worry, I got a lot of them too. See?" River looked and saw his arms covered in leaves and sap to cover up his own cuts. "I couldn't see the hill coming either, so I fell too. If you sit down, I can help you out." River thought it over. He had been nice to her before the games a lot, showing her things in the training room and stuff, and they had been on the same floor so when she screamed in her sleep her came and assured her she was ok. So, River sat on a rock and let him cover her arms in leaves that took away the pain and sap that helped the leaves stick. "There we go." River stood up and clutched John's arm.

"Can I go with you?" she asked, still not letting go. John nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can. I could use the company," John told her. "Here." River looked down to see a pair of throwing knives put into her hands. "You were really good with those in training, so you can have them." River nodded her thanks and the two set off into the forest.

**Draco**

As the sun moved closer to the horizon Draco finally sat down and opened his pack, pulling out a canteen, a small pocket knife, a hat and some pain pills. Draco slipped the gray hat over his head and the knife in his belt, then put everything else into the pack before setting off again. Every snapping twig was an intruder and every noise made him jump. He'd feel so much safer with a wand, a wand and someone to mock or throw in front of him. But he didn't have either, so he'd have to make due. Not that he was used to 'making due' with anything, being rich he'd never had to. But here he was, in the middle of the woods with nothing but what he had on his back. It was a terrible thought. Draco jumped as three cannons went off. Signaling that the blood bath was over and that three had died in it. Draco sighed heavily and continued on.

Draco froze and slowly turned around. Someone was coming and they were coming fast. Draco's heart was pumping and he could hear it in his ears, he quickly lept behind a few bushes and yanked the knife out. He held the knife in a striking position, he was going to kill them before they could kill him. Draco closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, slowing his breathing down until it was hard to tell he was breathing at all. Draco clenched the knife tighter when the footsteps stopped. Three, two - Draco lept out of the bushes, knife posed to strike, but he was unprepared as Loki grabbed his wrist and twisted. Draco let out a cry of agony and fell onto his knees in pain, dropping the knife. A bigger man picked the knife up and wiped the dirt off, not caring to speed it up.

"Looks like we have our first kill boys," came a smooth voice, the others cackled. Draco looked around and saw a pack of five surrounded him. Draco gulped. He should have stayed put and let them pass. But here he was, Loki's spear pointed at his throat. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. "Go ahead Loki, you can have the honors." The spear was removed and poised to strike.

**Daring Do**

After the shot sounded Daring ran straight for the woods, not looking back as she lept over logs and ducked under branches. Her hooves moved as quickly as she could manage but without her wings she had a few balancing troubles, Pegasi depend on their wings for balance when running and she was still coping with it, but she managed despite the setback. Daring stopped after a moment and turned to look behind her, pausing to catch her breath when she saw no one around her. Daring closed her eyes and crouched low to the ground, her hears perked for any sound that might alert her to enemies. Her ears shot over to her left and her eyes snapped open. A pack of them.

Daring bolted in that direction, being careful to keep the weight on her feet light so she wasn't heard. She crouched low to the ground again, like she had seen many tigers and lions do, and crawled towards the pack. They were all chuckling to one another. Daring heard someone leap and she went lower to the ground, expecting someone to strike her, but instead the pack burst into laughter and something hit the ground. Sounded like it deserved a better look. Daring crept closer and looked around the tree, careful not to be spotted, and gasped. That boy, Draco Malfoy as he always called himself, was caught in the grasp of Loki, who was holding a spear to the boy's neck.

"Go ahead Loki, you may have the honors," said one of the larger ones, a man named Apos. Loki raised his spear and Daring crouched very low to the ground, preparing to pounce and grab the spear right out of the god's hand, but with a yell of pain Loki dropped the spear to the ground and looked over. Daring did the same. There was no way one of the others stepped in to do what she was about to. Was there?

**Wash**

Wash walked through the trees, holding a knife in one hand and holding his other hand over the bleeding wound in his arm that he had ripped it out of. Wash looked around at the ground before he knelt down and grabbed a large leaf from the plant below him. From his travels with the others he knew that this one numbed pain and was thick enough to stop serious bleeding. Wash stood up and walked over to a tree, wiping some sap off with his finger and lining the outer-edge of the leaf with it before sticking it over his wound. That should hold it for now. Wash walked back through the forest again, not minding his slow speed. After a moment he stopped, freezing and trying to force himself to blend into the forest around him as a pack walked passed him. All of the tough, bad guys were walking passed him. Wash watched until finally they stopped.

Suddenly, that kid Draco lept from the bushes with a knife to try and attack them. Wash kept from scoffing. A boy with a knife against five stronger men? No going to work in his favor. Wash slowly moved forward as Loki raised the spear. Wash wasn't about to stand by and watch as a boy was murdered. In an instant Wash raised the knife over his shoulder, aimed and threw it. The knife hit Loki's hand instead of his head, but it still worked. Loki dropped the spear with a shout of pain and the pack looked over at him. Wash charged, ducking under the punch of one and grabbed him by the wrist, throwing the man over his shoulder and getting back to his feet. Draco yelped as he was yanked back into the bushes and something lept out of the bushes and onto the back of one of the larger ones.

Was that a pony? Ah, Daring Do, right. Wash grabbed the arm of Loki and yanked, pulling it out of place. Wash caught Draco running off and he rolled his eyes. Coward. Wash didn't have time to say so, however, as he continued to attack the others. Wash's eyes flicked upwards as Daring was thrown into the air and he skidded to the side, catching her and setting her on the ground.

"We have to go!" Daring shouted. She was right. They were vastly outnumbered. Wash nodded and they both bolted, the pack yelled out in fury and two of them gave chase. Wash went to halt but Daring lept up and shoved him forward with her forehead to the small of his back. Wash stumbled and kept running. "You go, I'm already injured, I'll distract them and you go."

"Daring-"

"GO!" Wash grumbled and kept running, ducking just in time to have a spear miss him. Wash reached up and yanked the spear out of the tree before continuing his run. Ignoring the sound of battle behind him.

**Daring Do**

Daring skidded to a halt and turned to face the two that had given chase to them. Her side was bleeding and her heart was pumping far to fast to let her live much longer. This was best. If she was going down, she was going down swinging. With a battle cry she lept into the air and tackled one to the ground. She grabbed his sword in her mouth and brought it around to cut the other one in the back of the knee, bringing hwe down to the ground. She reared back onto her hind legs and brought the sword down on the girl. A cannon sounded and Daring dropped the sword, looking at the man she was standing on, who held a knife into her chest. Daring let herself fall over and closed her eyes. Another cannon.

**Garrus**

Garrus grabbed his sword from the pony's mouth and headed back to the others. Well, Carly was dead. They were down to five in the pack now, but that was still a lot, even if only four could go out at one time. When he got back to the others he was aware of the order to return back to base and recuperate. He did as he was told, but they all turned around as a hovercraft appeared and pulled both bodies from the arena, then flew away. Garrus turned and watched the others walk a moment before following them. Questioning whether he really wanted to be here or not.

**Wash**

Wash kept running. Even as he heard one cannon, then another. Daring and one of the pacj were dead. Wash kept running and running and running until his body ordered a cease and he fell forward to lean against a tree. His hair was draped in sweat and he was panting like crazy, he needed to rest. But he couldn't, they were probably still looking for him and he couldn't stop. But his body couldn't go on either. Wash groaned and slid down to the ground, letting his body pass out and rest up.

**Chief**

Chief sat down as the sun started to set, Chell sitting a few paces away from him. It had been a long day but they hadn't encountered any trouble, and they both silently agreed it was time to rest. Chell sat up though and Chief grabbed the hilt of his sword. Running footsteps, two cannons. Both got to their feet, ready to fight. But then they saw him. Washington, he called himself. He stumbled forward and rammed against a tree. Chief and Chell held still, watching him as he panted without moving. He looked behind him a moment and let out a soft groan before falling to the ground and going still. Chief and Chell looked at each other questioningly. _Dead?_ Chell just shook her head.

"No cannon," Chief agreed and walked towards him, handing Chell the sword to keep an eye out as she walked beside him. Chief knelt down by Wash and looked him over. "Knife cuts, injured shoulder, body's overtaxed. He'll live." Chell tapped Chief with her boot and he looked up, frowning at her expression. "No. We're not killing him first." Chell shrugged with indifference and Chief picked Wash up, carrying him over to their camp site and setting him down. Chief looked up as the sky lit, showing five faces. The pony's face was among them, her wings spread with a smile. "That's five down, seventeen to go." Chief sighed and leaned back against the tree. Chell handed Chief the sword back and sat down too. "I'll take first watch, you rest." Chell nodded and laid down in the dirt, closing her eyes. Chief sighed and leaned his head back, looking up at the sky. Their alliance couldn't last forever. No one's could.

**Shane**

Shane watched from the game room as the events took place, humming thoughtfully as the day came to an end. Of course the day went faster than a normal day, it would have gone too slow otherwise. Besides, his tributes needed rest if they were to battle in a few hours. Shane chuckled and sipped his coffee. He dismissed his gamemakers and a smaller amount came in just in case of some nighttime fight. He stretched in his seat and took another sip of his coffee. It was delicious.

_Next time, give me some daytime to work with, ok? I didn't put you in there to work against me_ Shane chuckled. The other gamemakers ignored him, used to him murmuring to the air as if someone was standing behind him.

"Relax, Author, there will be plenty of daytime for stories tomorrow. Besides, you were running out of ideas anyway." Shane smirked as he sipped his coffee again.

_I was not you liar!_

"Of course not, dear Author, of course not. That's why you didn't use all the characters," Shane chuckled again and leaned back. Closing his eyes and waiting for any mayhem.

**END**

* * *

**Yes, this is a fourth wall breaking-ish story, but only with Shane. He will appear at the end of an update but not in all of them, I don't want to overuse him and make him boring or anything. Anyway, time to vote for your favorite character that you don't want to see die! ^_^ You have two weeks to vote. Now, I don't promise an update in two weeks, just that votes after that time-span wont be considered. Also, you can vote for TWO characters.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
